Blame the Weather
by eagle9966
Summary: Gift fic for shadow fairy princess (sorry for it only being a oneshot) Gender bent Sanji


Blame the Weather

"OI princess get your ass over here!"

Sanji turned around from where he was standing in the restaurants kitchen "I told you to stop calling me that shit head!"

"Just got over here I need you to go on an errand" Zeff shouted back across the kitchen while the some of the newer chefs winced at the volume

Sanji began to maneuver herself through the several chefs and waiters running back and forth through the kitchen mumbling things on long the lines of 'shit head' and 'old man'. "What do you need?" Sanji said as she arrived at Zeff corner of the kitchen

Zeff handed her a shopping list "Run to the store and grab these, and make sure the cabbage isn't rotten this time!"

"The cabbage wasn't rotten when I bought it! Patty just didn't use it in time, plus he ate it so what are you complaining for!" Sanji shouted back heading towards the coat rack

"Maybe about the fact that patty is out cause some shitty chef made him eat rotten cabbage!" Zeff yelled back over the buzzing kitchen noise

Sanji let a small smile play onto her lips at remembering that she had caused patty to call in sick "Whatever, where's my umbrella it's raining cats and dogs out there!"

"Scared of getting wet princess?"

"Do you want wet groceries?!"

"Fair enough, it's in the left hand side closet, oh and princess?"

"Stop calling me that shitty old man! What? Did you forget to put something on the list?"

"I was just going to say" Zeff started out in a less hostile and more delicate tone "Don't stop at the doctors house, I still want you to come back for the rest of your shift" Zeff finished causing the entire kitchen to go into an uproar of laughter

"Shitty old man!" Sanji went beet red and quickly grabbed her umbrella and a scarf and left to go shopping.

The doctor "Heh like I know where he lives" Sanji said to herself while walking down the slightly flooded street, she began to think about the event that happened a few days ago that got all this Princess shit going around.

_Flashback_

_"Oi Sanji, table of one, go get his order, table 4" Zeff yelled out_

_"Fine! Crane, stir this pot"_

_"Hai"_

_Sanji took off her cooking apron and grabbed a pen and note book. She exited the kitchen and walked over to table 4, but when she got there, her heart leaped to her throat as she laid eyes on the most beautiful man she had ever seen._

_"H-hello, m-my name i-is S-S-Sanji, are you ready to order"_

_"Hello Sanji… I'm" the man said in a cool caring voice_

_Sanji blushed "Oh I assure you I'm fine, would you like to order?"_

_"Sanji you don't look to well, sit down for a moment" the man said in the same voice_

_"Not to be rude sir but I'm fine, and I can't sit down with the customers" Sanji replied trying not to look the man in the face_

_"Sanji I'm a doctor, I know when someone isn't alright, please sit down" the man said again_

_Sanji's mind began racing, trying to figure out how to get this man's order and trying not to faint from all the blood leaving her and forming a huge blush on her face._

_"Sir I am not a princess! Now would you like to order or not?" Sanji finally managed to say in a firm voice_

_After getting the man's order she returned to the kitchen to see the entire staff looking at her with amused faces. _

_"Princess?" Zeff said holding back a chuckle_

_End flashback_

Sanji hated being called that, but she hated herself more for showing attraction to a customer and even more for being rude to him.

'oh well' she thought while stepping through the doors to the stairs and grabbing a basket and looking at the list 'what the hell does Zeff need apple tart and cream for, I thought I saw some in th- that's right Luffy said he was coming to eat at the Baratie tonight'

Sanji turned the corner and walked halfway down the isle, and that's when she saw-

"Sanji, is that you?"

She quickly turned around and began walking the other way, but she didn't make it far before a hand caught her shoulder

"It is you" the man said as he looked into her blue eyes, causing her to blush

"Oh hello Sir, I'm sorry about my rude behavior at the restaurant, now if you'll excuse me I must be off"

"Hey wait" The man said catching her shoulder "I would actually like to apologize for my behavior."

"Oh well thank you sir, now I must be off" Sanji walked past him back down the isle and began looking through salsa's to try and find the one Zeff liked to use when she heard footsteps behind her getting closer

"My name is Dr. Trafalgar Law, but you can call me Law"

Sanji didn't turn to face him, out of fear that he would see her blush "Okay, Nice to meet you… Again I guess"

"Yeah you two, hey, listen, I just wanted to tell you that, I kind of have a huge crush on you, and was wondering if you would like to go out some time?" Law asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Sanji all but fainted when she heard him, and she started to freak out. "uh um, uhhh" She said out looking for words

Law catching on to what was going on acted quickly "oh sorry, you don't have to answer now, here's my number, call me if you're interested" Law said handing her the number and then quickly leaving

Sanji stood up straight and look at the number she had gotten, she brushed her long golden hair back behind her ear and stared at it

It read: Dr. Trafalgar Law, Grand line hospital work number: ********** Cell Phone: **********

She quickly tucked it into her pocket and went to finish her shopping.

.

.

.

Sanji put the last of the items on the checkout stand and patiently waited for the cashier to ring it up, and began to let her mind wonder on to a certain Doctor

"That will be 24.56"

"Oh" She Was snapped out of her day dream and paid the cashier, and after receiving the receipt and change walked towards the exit

She opened her umbrella and walked onto the side walk. The rain had gotten much heavier, and after a few minutes of walking a gust of wind blew her umbrella out of her hand.

"Jeez you think it was a flood on this island" She said tucking the bag of food under her coat and continued walking down the street.

Another big gust of wind knocked her down, and she heard a car driving up from behind, and slow down by her.

"Sanji?!" A voice shouted from the car trying to be heard over the rain

"Are you following me?!" Sanji shouted back to the my in the black Camry

"Get in, you'll catch something in this weather!"

Sanji looked around and decided that she might as well get in, no use catching a cold just to bring the old man some groceries.

"I thought you had driven to the store not walked, what were you thinking?"

"Shut it, I was just getting groceries" Sanji replied looking around the car, finding several things her and this Doctor had in common, such of music which was playing on the radio, choice of cigarettes, which she kind of wanted to bum one, and a copy of Shakespeare's hamlet, his favorite play.

"So where should I drop you off at? Your house, if so where is that?" Law asked after he realized he had nowhere to bring this woman.

"um, the Baratie I still have work"Sanji said feeling a little light headed; she wasn't a big believer in love at first sight, but she was falling, fast, Sanji shook her head 'falling in love after seeing the guy twice ridiculous, but…' he mind began to wander

"Sanji?"

Sanji remained lost in her own thoughts

"Sanji?"

No reply

Sanji's mind was running at a mile a second thinking about this and that, and ifs, or what abouts but it all froze, as did the rain, and the radio, in fact it seemed that all time had stopped once she felt his lips touched hers, a feeling of such magnitude that could only be described as… pure magic

They stayed lip locked for a few moments before Law backed up

"Law?"

"im sorry Sanji I shouldn't ha-"

Sanji put her finger on his lips and looked into his dark eye's 'I must be crazy' she briefly thought "Take me to your house"

Law gave her a puzzled look "But what about your work?"

Sanji smiled and looked out the window of the car "I'll blame it on the Weather"

Law simply smiled and nodded

'Heh, so that's what a kiss can do… I must be crazy, but this man made me fall in love with him, in just one kiss.'

End

AN: okay sorry it's a little choppy and only a one shot, but I don't have the time to put out another series, but I thought I'd give you this, hope you enjoy!


End file.
